


Need

by ohsillyhuman (xHybridBeautyx)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHybridBeautyx/pseuds/ohsillyhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand alone fic somewhere between cannon and AU.<br/>A bloodied Kenzi turns up at Dyson’s apartment needing to feel something human again.<br/>No specific spoilers although written post 3x10-3x13. UnBeta’d.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Sorry For This. At. All.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20395) by ohsillyhuman. 



> Birthday Fic to myself. Inspired by a gif I made - see link above - part of a upcoming AU set. Because Dyson/Kenzi would be hot and no one can tell me otherwise. I’ve tried to keep this as ‘cannon’/in character as possible... 
> 
> Yes, it ends _there_... It was going to be longer but I was having logistical issues :P  
>  Due to the rather saddening drought of DK fic post Season 3, I felt the need to post something at least. At some point I may add another chapter...
> 
> ** Feel free to use this as a spring board for your own fic **
> 
> Also I'm looking for betas so please message me if you'd be interested ;)

Blood. The metallic tang had tainted Kenzi’s sense of smell just as it had covered her hands. 

Running on raw adrenalin she found herself at Dyson’s door, her head still spinning with the fear and dread of her latest near death Fae experience. She would never apologize for her humanity but as she remained in their world, she found it harder to shake off the impeding doom that one day her luck would run out. 

The image of shredded broken human bodies, courtesy of that night’s Fae, was now more than her industrial strength vodka could wipe away. The bottles were long empty and her body was still shaking. 

This was the last resort. The very last. She needed to escape, to feel something other than terror before it drowned her completely. 

He was safe. Trusted.

The door opened, his spare hand rubbing down his face sleepily before his gaze sharpened upon her. She ignored his concern-laced breath of her name, moving instead to close the space between them. Heels had their advantages as she reached up meeting his lips with all the strength she had left. 

Dyson froze against her, almost as if it invoked something painful. It was too late to pull away but she did lighten her touch, her stained fingers going to rest on his bare chest in a silent apology. 

His hand snaked around to lay protectively on her back then, feeling her body shivering beneath it - mixed with the scent of blood, fear, the taste of liquor... He suddenly understood her request. 

His lips replied with a slow cautiousness as he bend, his hand sliding lower and wrapping around the back of her thighs, lifting her off the ground with ease before closing the door behind them and leaning her against it.

At any other time, Kenzi would have appreciated the care he took with her. Now, however she clung to his shoulders, her lips fought back, her hunger thinly veiling her desperation as she drank in the taste of his lips like air.

Dyson knew the danger she was putting herself in by doing this. If it was anyone else but Kenzi... But it was Kenzi, and he didn’t need to be Fae to feel that she was wound to breaking point. He knew that torturous feeling all too well - that would be the justification he would tell himself later. 

In reality, it was her teeth grazing his bottom lip that broke his resolve. 

She slid her arms over his shoulder as she felt his weight pin her to the wall and his hand move up her side and under her jacket. Regardless of the large palm still just above her knee, she moved the leg to wrap around the rough material of his crumbled jeans. He swallowed, replying by releasing her legs and allowing that hand to pin her by the hip, the other moving the offending curled leg back to wall with spreading fingers. 

Kenzi felt weightless hanging between the wall and Dyson’s solid frame, the ground irrelevant as his lips lashed slowly towards her neck and deft fingers unlaced her boot unnoticed. Her head bent back as the boot dropped, teeth distracting her while his weight shifted purposely to focus on the other, her fingers tangling in his hair. 

His hips flexed involuntary as her nails scraped his scalp and a welcome shiver shot up her spine. The tip of his tongue teased her skin, lips capturing hers with a growing hunger of his own which slid her further up the wall and the second boot dropped. 

They remained there for a long moment, fighting against the layers between them while his hands kneaded at her hips. Reluctantly, he broke barely allowing her oxygen before lowering her down carefully so her feet met the floor and he slid down her body. 

Kenzi couldn’t help herself as she all but pushed his head downward, losing grip as she felt her lingerie slipping down her thighs, and a sudden lack of oxygen. Her fingers flexed against the hem of her skirt as his nose brushed along her inner thigh, her eyes closing as he nudged his way beneath her skirt.


End file.
